The Demon Inside Me
by Doom-Kitty-Gir-Reow
Summary: Sasuke thinks everyones weak. That is, until he becomes enemies with the strange Yumi Tamazaki. Will these two strange children ever learn to see eye to eye. Can Yumi defeat herself. Find out.


OK! While I have two different Naruto stories ready, this one will go first. I need to be sure my skills are good enough.

I don't own Naruto or its characters. This story and other characters are mine. (PS:Some jutsu ARE made up)

...

It was a warm, sunny day in the Leaf Village. No clouds disturbed the blueness of the sky. It was a good day in the making.

It was an especially good day to be an acadamy student. For, all the students were going to become ninja that day.

Every student raced to the Ninja Acadamy, excitedly waiting to see what was in their futures as ninja.

...In the Acadamy...

Every student piled into any seat they could find. Most students were talking to their friends. Iruka, the teacher,  
hadn't arriven yet. Nobody seemed to notice three students in the back, carefully watching the other students. None spoke.

Iruka finally walked in, carrying papers with him. "Ok, so now that you graduated, you need to be put into teams of three," he spoke as the class settled down. "Why groups of three," someone asked. Iruka sighed. "So you learn teamwork and build trust with others." He then took a paper and began reading it. "...for Team 7, we have Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" "YEEEEES," Naruto yelled, while Sakura sighed in grief, "-and Sasuke Uchiha..." Now,  
Sakura yelled in glee as Naruto got depressed. Iruka got through the rest of the groups quickly. "...and finally,  
Team 13 is Yumi Tamazaki, Ayame Namiki, and Hideki Ohira." Everyone got quiet at that, as if Iruka said they were all going to die at that moment.

"...Who," someone asked. Iruka sighed, then pointed to the trio in the back. "On the left is Yumi, next to her is Hideki, and then its Ayame." Everyone turned to face them.

Nobody really remembered seeing these three. Yumi was the shortest. She was also the palest. She had dark brown hair that was just an inch or two below her shoulders, violet eyes, and was frowning. She wore a black tank top,  
red skirt, white leg warmers, and blue shoes. Ayame had light brown hair, blue-blue eyes, and smiled. She was a little taller than Yumi, and a shade darker. Her clothing style was a forest green jacket, tight, camo pants, and black shoes. Her hair was put up in a ponytail. Finally, there was Hideki, the only boy in the trio. He had shaggy black hair, red eyes, and looked spaced out. He wore a black T-shirt with a skull on it, baggy white pants, and green shoes. He also had black gloves on.

"They look like losers to me," Sasuke mumbled. Yumi glared at him. "Oh really, you look no better than an abandoned cat," Yumi replied. Every girl gave Yumi a death glare. However Yumi didn't seem to see them. She went back to speaking quietly with her friends. Ayame shrugged, and Hideki shook his head.

"Ok, so, you will all report back here to meet your senseis tomorrow. That will be all," Iruki concluded. Everyone got up to leave. Yumi was out first. Hideki and ayame shot worried looks at each other, and went after her.

...

Yumi sat stiffly in her favorite tree on the edge of town. She always went there when she needed to space out. She took out her new headband. She sighed, and tied it around her neck. Soon, she got bored, and strolled along to a new place.

She soon found herseld at the training field. There, Sakura was. Yumi decided Sakura was no threat. So, she approached her. Sakura heard her steps, and looked over. Sakura glared at her. "YOU!!" Sakura yelled, pointing at Yumi. "Yeah...its me," Yumi replied. They were now only a few feet away. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF SASUKE"  
Sakura screamed. Yumi only blinked, remembering that event that occured earlier that day. Sakura smirked. "Well, if I defeat you, Sasuke will like me more." Yumi looked at Sakura in shock, unknowing what to say.

Then, a little smirk grew on Yumi's face. "Fine, you think you have what it takes to defeat me, than bring it on."

Sakura charged at Yumi. Yumi only closed her eyes. Sakura reached her, and threw a punch. Yumi spun, dodging the punch like it was nothing. Yumi smiled. "You need to do better then that," she called out mockingly. Sakura turned yo face her, only to get a hook punch in the face. Sakura flew a little before crashing into the ground. She got up instantly, running toward her. Yumi only watched her. Sakura threw a kunai at her. Yumi stood still. At the last second, Yumi turned her head to the side, caught the kunai, and threw it back. Sakura dodged. Yumi began to do hand signs. Yumi looked at Sakura, then raised her hands, forming a triangle with her fingers.

At that moment, Hideki grabbed Yumi's arms, and restrained them behind her back. Ayame appeared in front of her.  
"Yumi, what do you think you're doing," Ayame demanded, looking shocked. Yumi looked down. "Back out of this Ayame. She was the one who challenged me." "But Yumi, that jutsu could've killed her," Hideki tried to reason with her. "So, do I look like I really care," Yumi muttered. Ayame gave Hideki a shocked look. "Yumi.  
I thought you had changed. That you promised NOT to kill others," Hideki whispered. Yumi yanked her arms away.  
She then ran off toward home.

Sakura walked next to Ayame. "What's her problem? It's like she isn't human."

Ayame sighed. "She isn't. She's actually part demon," Ayame told her. Sakura's eyes widened. "What?" "When Yumi was five, her parents sealed a demon inside of her," Hideki explained, looking where Yumi had disappeared.  
"One day, Yumit control, and killed her parents. She liked the feeling, and killed more. Our leader decided it was best if Yumi left the village, AFTER she spent a few years in the asylum," Ayame said darkly. "We were sent to go with her, to make sure she kept control," Hideki finished.

Sakura looked at them blankly. Then, she remembered the look in Yumi's eyes when she smirked. It was an inhuman look. Dark, blood-lusting...posessed.

"Ayame, we have to go find her," Hideki whispered. Ayame nodded. "Sakura, please watch yourself next time. You never know when Yumi will have a day where she's in control, or when she'll let the demon control her," Ayame warned. Sakura could only nod. The duo was then off, running in the same direction their friend had run off into.

...

Yumi was back at home, shaking wildly. She was curled into a ball, staring at the floor. 'Shit...I almost killed her,' Yumi cursed in her mind. 'If I killed her...ugh! Ayame and Hideki are gonna be so mad at me. I promised them both I would try to keep control...RRRRR!'

Yumi slowly got up. She walked to her room. There, she began punching the walls until her fists bled. She was so angry at herself. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to keep herself from destroying everything.

"Yumi...you here," Ayame called, entering the house. "Y-yeah," Yumi stuttered, walking out to greet them.  
"How are you feeling," Hideki asked. "Fine...better than earlier, Yumi sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I'd lose control so easily," Yumi mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Yumi, don't worry about it," Hideki whispered, staring at Yumi. "The good thing is, we didn't lose you to your demonic self."

Yumi only nodded. "Besides, tomorrow, we get to start being ninja. We wouldn't have had that opprotunity back at home. We all wanted to be ninja, and now we are. Mabye, after a few weeks of training, you will have full control," Ayame said, trying her best to hold back her excitement.

"...You're right Ayame. From now on, I'll do my best to keep total control from now on," Yumi vowed.

"Good, because we start our career as ninja tomorrow," Hideki said.

"From now on, it's all for one, and one for all," Ayame cooed.

"Well, I guess it's time to sleep," Yumi remarked, looking out at the star-filled night. Her friends nodded.  
"Night," they all said in unison, retreating to their rooms. Ayame and Hideki fell asleep fast, but Yumi staved awake, thinking about the next day. 'Mom...dad...you'll both see...I can become a strong ninja...I will keep control...and I won't give up,' Yumi thought to herself asshe watched the moon in the sky. She sighed, and retired to her bed, anxious for the next day to begin...

...

Ok, I hope that wasn't too bad. Well, laters. 


End file.
